The flower goddess
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: Enaki has deep feelings for Ino Yamanaka,Ino's hurt by Sasuke's ass holeness is this the chance for Enaki to tell Ino how she feels? one shot if you don't know who Enaki is read my profile/bio! PLEASE REVEIW! THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1 comfort

**disclaimer i don't own any of the naruto characters sadly**

**The flower goddess**

**ch.1 Comfort**

Enaki walked down the long path to the academy she had class today and she was hoping to see Ino Yamanaka.

Enaki was always fascinated by Ino because of her beauty and skills. Of course Enaki was a far better mind ninja then

Ino and Enaki desided to help the young 12 year old girl with her skills. Enaki pulled out a cigarette and lit it

smiled as she took along drag of it and exhaling. A habit she had picked up from hanging around Asuma.

Enaki sighed and took another drag and continued to walk she passed by Kakashi Hatake,

"Hey Kakashi-kun!"

Enaki said happily she was never shy around him Kakashi looked at Enaki and waved

"Yo Enaki-chan"

Kakashi smiled threw his mask and walked over to Enaki as he continued to read his book

"What's up Enaki-chan?"

Enaki smiled

"Nothing oooo i love that chapter"

Enaki said looking out of Kakashi's eyes obviously using mind body jutsu.

"Enaki-chan get out of my head..."

"Awww fine...Mind jutsu:mind ecscape"

Enaki's went back into her own body. Kakashi blinked and then said

"Anyways...so what are you doing today?"

Enaki smiled and blushed

"I'm going to ask Yamanaka-chan if she'll go train with me..."

Enaki blushed deep red. Kakashi laughed and said

"Man you have it bad hahahaha"

Enaki made a small squeak sound and Kakashi chuckled. Enaki looked down at her hand remmbering her cigarette she

took another drag finishing the cigarette. Kakashi shook his head at Enaki disaprovingly

"You shouldn't be smoking, How do you even buy cig-"

Kakashi cut himself off figuring out how she did it

"Yup I manipulate them or ask Asuma-kun"

Enaki smiled sweetly and dropped the dead cigarette bud on the ground and dug her heel into it.

"Ok well I'll see you later I have a mission and you need to get to class"

Kakashi waved as he left Enaki pulled out her black cell phone and looked at the time it was 7:10 class started at 7:20

"Shit I'm gunna be late!ugh I didn't want to use any chakara today especially in the morning! Wait maybe i don't have to..."

Enaki smiled and said

"Flash transportation!"

A bright light flashed and without using any chakara she poofed into her classroom. The only person there was Sakura Haruno early

like always.

"Goodmorning Enaki-sensei"

"Goodmorning Haruno-chan"

Enaki said happily as she took her seat at her desk. Enaki sat there reading Ich: Ich: Paradise the book Jiraiya gave Enaki as a

birthday gift. About ten minutes later Ino,Shino,Neji,Tenten,Hinata,Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba,Lee,Choji,and Sasuke all walked in.

Enaki stood and bowed

"Goodmorning class"

Enaki said sheepishly everyone said goodmorning back.

"Ok class today were going to learn the new jutsu move that I made up it's called flash transportation jutsu. The only thing is if you don't know any mind jutsu like the Hayuga clan or like me or Ino then it uses up chakara."

Everyone groaned at that exsept Ino,Hinata,and Neji

"Ok class outside to the school training ground"

Everyone walked outside and Enaki showed them the ox,dog,and tiger hand symbols. As the kids practiced Ino was having some problems. Enaki walked over to Ino

"Yamanaka-chan?"

Enaki asked quietly and in a gentle voice.

"Yeah sensei?"

Ino said trying to consentrate on the jutsu. Enaki smiled at Ino trying too make her stop consentrating so hard.

"Y-Y-Y-Yamanaka-chan after s-s-school meet me at the training ground...please?"

Ino stoped what she was doing and smiled at Enaki

"Ok sensei"

After class Enaki sat in a tree branch waiting for the beautiful girl and like magic Ino apeared

"Sensei? sensei?"

Enaki jumped down infront of Ino,Ino nearly fell backwards

"Enaki-sensei don't do that you scared me!"

Enaki flinched like a abused puppy. Ino's voice became suddenly calm and kind

"Oh Enaki-sensei I'm sorry I've just been having a bad day"

Enaki took Ino's hand and guided her over to an old log by the blooming cherry blossom sat down as Ino sat down too.

Enaki turned to Ino and smiled gently the wind blew threw their hair gently making Ino even more beautiful.

"W-W-What happened Yamanaka-chan?"

Enaki asked quietly,gently,and a little worried Ino sighed

"Well on my way here I saw Saskue and I went over to him and and before I got to ask him to go get tea or go for a walk with me he

he said go away you stupid,ugly,bitch!"

Ino broke down in a fit of tears she covered her face Enaki couldn't stand it Enaki put her arm around Ino's waist and pulled her close

Ino cried into Enaki's shoulder/neck. Enaki gently stroked Ino's hair and said calmly and gently.

"Shhhhh Y-Y-Y-Yamanaka-chan...your'e beautiful,smart and your'e an amazing person..."

**AWWWWWWWWWWW THAT'S SOOOOOOO CUTE! XD well that's all I have i'll think of more! please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2 Training

**disclaimer I don't own any of the characters i wish anyways PLEASE REVEIW THANKS! ^_^ sorry it took so long to update I couldn't think **

**chapter 2 Training**

Enaki stood acrossed from Ino in a fighting stance. The wind whiping threw her hair Ino pulled out two kunais and the fight began

Ino threw the kunais at Enaki and Enaki backflipped out of the way. Ino glared at Enaki and said

"Wolvesbaine:Poison flower!"

Ino threw 5 violet colored flowers at Enaki. Enaki pulled out her giant fan and blocked the attack.

"Ahem this is practice for your new move now I'll attack you head on use your flash transportion"

Ino nodded and did the hand symbols to the jutsu Enaki thinking she would get it because she used some chakara would get the jutsu knocked right into Ino pushing her over. Ino's hair fell in her face and Enaki stared deeply into Ino's eyes she looked so beautiful. Ino blushed as Enaki gently kissed Ino's soft warm lips. Enaki pulled away as Ino blushed Ino lifted her head up wanting more of Enaki's lips. Their lips met again and Enaki ran her tounge over Ino's lips gaining access to Ino's wet,warm mouth. Their tounges wrapped around eachother. Enaki gently sucked on Ino's tounge as Enaki's heart raced. Ino let out a soft moan and as Ino and her continued to kiss Enaki entered Ino's mind and this is what she heard."What am I doing? But it feels sooooo right"Enaki blushed as she read that. Ino placed her hand on the back of Enaki's back as Eanki ran her fingers threw Ino's long blonde hair. As it got heated Enaki poofed to her house without Ino even noticing. Enaki gently layed Ino down and started to strip Ino of her clothes as Enaki kissed her some more coming up for air. Ino blushed and gasped as she realized she was naked.

"Enaki-sensei w-w-what are you doing?"

Ino blushed and Enaki sat up

"Sorry..."

Ino pulled Enaki down into her and kissed her innocently. Ino was enjoying herself Enaki kissed down Ino's chest and stopped at her light pink,soft nipple making it hard from the cold,wetness of Enaki's tongue. Ino felt a chill down her spine and she moaned. Enaki blushed as she stripped down too. Ino's eyes were closed because of the pleasure. Enaki kissed down Ino's chest to her wet opening Enaki licked her lips and slowly inserted her tongue into the girls moist area. Enaki slowly licked up and then back down the girls clit. Ino's back lifted off the ground as her eyes went wide.

"MMMMMMMMM Oh god yes r-r-right there MMMMM"

Enaki pulled out and inserted one finger into Ino slowly pumping in and out fast. Ino moaned but her moans were muffled by Enaki's lips. As Enaki fingered Ino she wrapped her tongue around Ino's. Ino moaned again as Enaki went faster

"MMMMMM OH GOD YES R-R-RIGHT THERE!"

Enaki felt the girls vaginal walls close around her finger several times indicating that she came. Enaki pulled her finger out as cum came spilling out. Enaki licked up the cum and Enaki licked her up her chest and whispered in her ear.

"Yamanaka-chan do what I did to you"

Ino nodded and smiled as she flipped Enaki on her back and kissed her down her chest.

"Like this sensei?"

Ino licked her finger and inserted it in Enaki ans slowly pumped in and out going slow at fast.

"Y-Y-Yamanaka mmmmmmmmmmmm Ya g-god Yamanaka-chan."

Enaki let out a moan as Ino continued. Ino kissed Enaki tenderly and went faster. Ino's body rubbing up against Enaki's. Enaki's eyes fluttered close she let out a relaxed sigh and Ino went faster Enaki was melting at Ino's every touch.

"MMMMMM OH GOD YA yamanaka-chan yessssss!"

Enaki's breathing was heavy and Ino kissed her sensei and then Enaki held Ino close

"I love you Yamanaka-chan I'll always be here for you and love you"

Ino for the first time felt loved by someone she cared about. Ino blushed and snuggled into Enaki's chest.

**I loved making this story i hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!...Although no ones gonna read this probably...**


End file.
